


Accidentally in Love

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Voltron AU’s [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Galra AU, Galra Hunk (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), Galra Pidge | Katie Holt, It all goes to Rov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, This isn’t my idea btw :), tagging as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: What if everyone was Galra?[This isn’t my idea :) I’m loosely going off a Hidge Blog on Tumblrs’ idea)
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Voltron AU’s [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517291
Kudos: 6





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rov/gifts).



> I just got Flight Rising y’all 👀
> 
> My account is SunnySunflower if you want to follow me-
> 
> Also I wrote this last year so it’s bad.  
> (I made this before I got AO3 and I submitted it to Hidge Resource which is my lord and saviour. It literally cured my sadness yesterday, I kid you not.  
> I was feeling really down yesterday, like borderline depressed and then I was like: ‘what if I looked back at Hidge Resources’s posts and I did and it has cleansed my soul, cured my sadness and anxiety and made me lose my mice.)

It was late at night, the ship was asleep, dark and quiet.

Hunk was patrolling the corridors when he heard talking.

He began to run before he was discovered.

“Halt! Show yourself!” The person yelled.

Hunk sighed and turned around.

His heart stopped at the sight, It was Phi.

Oh god.

Oh god.

He’s going to get in so much trouble-

Phi walked over to him, her cloak flowing behind her.

“What are you doing out so late?” She asked, in a stern tone.

“I- Uh- I was- patrolling. I just wanted to make sure there was no intruders or anything because recently the security has been lacking and it’s been like real bad and-“ He spluttered out, nervously.

“Security is none of our concern right now. Return to your room. I don’t want to see you again.” She said, dismissing him.

Hunk nodded and walked off, he felt his ears drop.

He closed his eyes, as he paused.

He let out a long sigh, before he opened his eyes once more and walked once more.

He strolled into his room and fell onto his bed.

Lance, his best friend sat up.

“Where have you been?” He asked.

Hunk groaned.

“I was patrolling and I was caught.” Hunk said.

“Who was it this time? Was it that cute girl from last time?” Lance said, smirking.

“... Yeah.” Hunk admitted.

“You’ve got to tell me who it is!” Lance said, giggling like a teenage girl.

“Promise you won’t judge or tell anyone?” Hunk said.

“Won’t tell a soul.” Lance replied.

“The last 10 times have been Phi. As in, Empress Haggar’s Phi. But, she hasn’t done anything. Like, usually she does something to them but she hasn’t done anything to me.” Hunk said.

Lance went silent, blinking.

“Hold up. You’ve met Phi??” Lance said, in disbelief.

“On multiple occasions.” Hunk said.

“Look, If she hasn’t done anything, she probably likes you. In anyway, or she feels sorry for you. Don’t you like have a tragic past or something?” Lance Asked.

“No, my Dad just left. That’s it. I wasn’t even born when he left.” Hunk said.

“Huh. Strange.” Lance said.

They both laid in silence before Hunk felt himself drift off.

He woke up early and got dressed and ready.

Hunk sat down, sleepily at a table at breakfast.

He placed his head on the table, after a few minutes with no vision he heard someone sit down. 

He shrugged it off.

“Oi.” A voice said.

Hunk blinked and sat up.

He was met with Phi, sitting across from him.

“I have a job for you.” She said.

Hunk sat upright.

“My personal guard went M.I.A. I was wondering if you wanted to take up the job.” She said.

Hunk stayed silent, processing what he just heard.

“Excuse me? I don’t think I heard you correctly. You want me as your personal guard? Do you know me?? I’m clumsy as heck, I sometimes get lost around the ship and I’m gullible-“ He started.

“You have potential. You said you have a problem with the security, right? You can change that if you take the job.” Phi said.

Hunk thought for a second.

“Y-Yeah! Sure!” He finally decided.

Phi grinned.

“Well, I’ll see you around then? Just meet me outside the Med Bay. Okay?”

“Mhm.”

And with that, she disappeared into the crowd.

Her seat was soon replaced by Lance.

“Hey! Diabaazal to Hunk!” He said, waving.

Hunk shook his head.

“S-Sorry. I was just.. processing something.” He said.

Lance raised a brow and his ears perked up.

“Processing something?” He repeated, curiously.

“Yeah. I talked to Phi.” Hunk said, rubbing his neck.

Lance looked at Hunk, his mouth open.

“Phi talked to you??” He repeated.

“Yeah, Guess who has a new job, she asked me to be her personal guard since her old one is M.I.A. I’m meeting her after breakfast.” Hunk said.

“I mean, that’s a step in the right direction for your plan, right? You went from a cell century to a personal guard! Now you just have to aim for Emperor.” Lance said, nudging his friend.

“What?! Emperor?! Me?! Hah! Definitely not. I’d make a really dumb mistake or something.” 

“I think the only big mistake here is not thinking she likes you. She definitely does, friend or not. But you’d actually be great as Emperor. You could actually change stuff around here. How much longer do you want to be pawns in a huge game of chess, Hunk?! We’ll just be toy soldiers for the rest of our lives. Do you really want that?” Lance asked.

“Mhm... I mean.. You aren’t wrong.”

Lance laughed.

“Hunk, when am I ever wrong?” Lance said, smirking.

“... You are usually wrong though.” Hunk said, looking up.

“HEY!” Lance said, offended.

Hunk chuckled.

“But I’m never right either, we can be wrong together.” Hunk said, smiling.

Lance scoffed and crossed his arms.

“Yeah. Yeah. Now you go get yourself a girlfriend.” Lance said, walking off.

“LANCE!” Hunk yelled, his face going bright red.

He sighed and he too walked off, towards the medical bay.

He spotted Phi with a screen looking at a tube with yellow liquid in it.

Hunk walked over, tilting his head.

“What’s that?” Hunk Asked, curiously.

“Quintessence.” Phi Said, not looking up.

Hunk blinked.

“Oh wow. It looks... very bright and glow-y.” Hunk said.

“What else were you expecting?”

“I don’t know, like, more... life-like? Maybe like a galaxy sort of thing, it’s in everything right? Quintessence is universal then. I don’t know. This just isn’t what I was expecting.” Hunk said.

Phi looked at him, finally.

“I guess, anyways. I need to be at Zarkon’s ship. You’ll be coming with. You may bring one extra person, and we’ll only be there for 30 minutes. You will wait outside.” 

“Oh- Uh, Okay!” Hunk said, before walking off to his room.

He opened the door to his room and was only met with the shadows on the walls.

“You here, Lance?” Hunk Asked.

There was no reply.

Hunk sighed and turned on his heel and started the search again.

He found Lance talking- or more arguing with another Galra.

“Keith! What the fu-“ Lance began to yell.

Hunk tapped him on the shoulder.

Lance spun around.

“Oh hey, Hunk!” Lance said, completely erasing the anger from before.

“We need to head to Zarkon’s ship, we won’t be long so uh.. after you can go back to.... arguing? I guess.” 

“Oh alright! Let’s go!” Lance said, wrapping an arm around Hunk and strutting off.

“... Are you serious or were you just trying to get me to stop?” Lance finally asked once out of earshot.

“Yeah. Phi just told me.” Hunk replied.

Lance blinked before nodding.

Soon they arrived at the ship, where they found Phi talking to another Galran.

Phi noticed the two and turned to them.

“By the way, I never got your name.” She said, looking at Hunk.

“It’s uh.. It’s Hunk.” Hunk said, rubbing his neck.

Phi raised a brow.

“Really?” She asked.

Hunk nodded.

“Yeah, I don’t know why.” Hunk said.

“Hmm... Are you sure your parents were Galra?” Phi asked.

“I’m pretty sure, I’ve never met my dad.. so..” Hunk said, looking away.

“I see... He might’ve been a future seeker.” Phi said, turning on her heel.

The Galra she was talking to before snickered.

“Oh my god... Phi, are you serious? Did you actually just say that?” The Galra Asked, following her.

Lance looked at a very red Hunk.

“Oh my god. She does like you.” Lance said, holding back a laugh.

Hunk nudged Lance and began to walk, shaking his head.

Lance finally let out the laugh and ran after him, poking at him.

“See! I told you! You should’ve listened to me, man! 

{meanwhile}

Phi paced, her face growing red.

“Did I seriously just say that?” She asked, walking back and forth.

The Galra nodded, laughing.

“Uh, Yeah! You did! Where’s the real Phi and what have you done with her?” He asked, still laughing.

“Oh shut up, Matt. I sort of panicked because I thought he was flirting so I sort of did it back and gah! I shouldn’t have done that! He’s my person guard, damn it!” Phi said, crossing her arms.

Matt raised a brow.

“He’s your personal guard? Out of every single Galra in the Galra empire, you chose him? Have you even seen him fight? How long have you know him?” 

“No... and I’ve seen him patrolling every night for a while now.” Phi confessed.

“Oh wow, you actually may have a chance then.” Matt thought out loud.

“What do you mean?” Phi asked, shooting her head at him.

“Uh... I think you know exactly what I mean, Phi Brain.” Matt said, bending down.

Phi instantly went red.

“What?! No!! Definitely not!! I get it! You’re my brother but you don’t have to be a pain in the ass the entire time!” Phi said, angrily.

Matt gasped.

“Phi! Language! What would Mam say??” Matt said, shrilly. 

Phi sighed, rolling her eyes.

“We haven’t seen Mam or Pap in years, Matt. I was 15. You also went at 15. Everyone does. It was a miracle we even found each other.” Phi said.

“Yeah... Hopefully that changes. It sucks not knowing where our parents are, How they are or... if they are even alive.” Matt said.

Phi looked at him.

“I’m sure they are alive, somewhere. They could literally be anywhere.” Phi said, glancing out the windscreen.

“Anyways, we better start going.” Phi said, crossing her arms.

Matt nodded and sat down in the pilot seat.

“You may bring in your future boyfriend and best man-“ Matt said, grinning.

“MATT!!” Phi yelled, walking over to the door.

After her face cooled down, she opened the door again, looking at Lance and Hunk directly in the eyes.

“You may come in.” Phi said, before going to sit down.

Hunk looked around.

“This is a nice ship.” He said.

Matt smiled to himself.

“Thank you! I’m not a General for nothin!” Matt said, cheerfully.

“Oh! You’re a general?” Lance said, perking up.

“Yeah! Wonder how I got the eyepatch?” Matt Asked, turning around, pointing to an eyepatch covering his left eye.

“He actually doesn’t need the eyepatch, he only wears it to act intimidating, and to cover up a scar.” Phi pointed out.

“To be honest, the scar is more intimidating.” Phi added.

Matt scoffed.

“Also because Pap gave me it, before had to be sent off.” Matt said.

Hunk nodded.

“All of my 10 siblings and my moms have orange headbands, so we can find each other.” Hunk said, smiling fondly.

Matt did a double take and turned to him.

“You have 10 siblings?!” Matt said, shocked.

“Yeah. 5 sisters and 5 brothers, including me.” Hunk explained.

“Though, some are twins, some are triplets. And only 4 of my siblings are actually blood related, the rest are adopted.” Hunk added.

Matt sat back.

“That must’ve been chaos.” Matt said.

Hunk nodded.

“Yeah, But it was my family. Thankfully, we all got along, so it wasn’t too hectic. Unless if we were all playing tag or something.” Hunk said.

“We used to break everything. Plates, Vases, anything we could get our hands on.” Hunk added, smiling.

“Me and my siblings usually fought quite a lot. Once we tore down a wall, Everyone broke at least one bone, for me it was my leg.” Lance said, chuckling.

Hunk blinked.

“That must’ve been sore.” Hunk said.

Lance nodded.

“Yeah, it was.” Lance said.

“Sorry to ruin the mood, but we are here.” Matt said, standing up.

Everyone then waddled over to the door and stepped out.

Hunk blinked.

“This place is massive.” He thought out loud.

“What are you expecting? It’s Zarkon’s ship.” Phi said, walking off.

Hunk, Lance and Matt followed closely after her.

After about 10 minutes of walking they arrived at very large twin doors.

“You three wait here, I won’t be long.” She said, going through the door.

Not long after she exited, she came back.

“Emperor Lotor is Dead.”


End file.
